


Kambyo

by Sehuyonce



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Humor
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuyonce/pseuds/Sehuyonce
Summary: Pinangako ni Kyungsoo na magmu-move on na talaga siya kay Jongin kasi "hanggang tingin lang naman talaga ako, Baek!" Pero noong nagbook siya ng Uber guess who ang driver?





	Kambyo

Inaya ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang best friend na uminom at kumain sapagkat gusto na niyang magmove-on sa kanyang crush na si Jongin Kim. Office mates ang dalawa ngunit nasa Marketing department si Jongin samantalang si Kyungsoo ay nasa Human Resources department. Never siyang nagkaroon ng chance na kausapin ang lalaki na kanyang pinapangarap. Either busy ito or nahihiya siyang kausapin ang binata.

 

“Nako bes ayoko na talaga. Hanggang tingin lang naman talaga ako, Baek!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay inom ng soju sa shot glass niya. Nakasuot siya ng plain black shirt at olive bomber jacket. Inayos niya ang kanyang bilog na eyeglass sapagkat malapit na itong madulas sa kanyang ilong. “Pero mars ang sarap niya talaga tingnan. Full course meal. Mas masarap pa dito sa samgyupsal na kinakain natin.”

 

Kumuha ng lettuce si Baekhyun at pinatungnan niya ito ng pork, bawang, kimchi at soybean paste. Ni-wrap niya ito at buong buo niya itong sinubo. Kinuha niya ang bote ng soju ginamit niya itong panulak. “Landiin mo na kasi. Kontin kembot lang niyang pwet mo, ma-chuchupa mo na si Jongin!”

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa mga mahalay na salitang sinabi ng kanyang best friend. “Hoy ano ka ba ang lakas ng boses mo. Uminom muli ng soju si Kyungsoo at medyo namumula na siya. “Magmu-move on na talaga ako. Wala rin namang patutunguhan ‘tong pagpapantasya ko.”

 

“Wow. Naging kayo ba?” Tumunog ang phone ni Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ito at tiningnan niya kung sino ang nagtext. Ngumiti siya. “Speaking of chupa, susunduin na ako ni Chanyeol. May room pa ang tiyan ko for dessert ehehe.”

 

“Ang harot. O siya kukuha na ako ng Uber.” Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo na kunwari jina-judge niya ang kaibigan niya at ngumiti ito. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya at binuksan ang application. Matapos niyang ilagay kung saan siya ibababa ng driver ay nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at napahawak sa kanyang bibig. “Shet mars!”

 

“Ano ‘yon bes?” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Sinenyasan niya ang waitress na magbabayad na sila ng bill.

 

Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya. “Si Jongin ang driver kooooo!” Five stars ang rating ni Jongin sa uber at halos lahat ng reviews ay pinupuri ang kanyang ka-pogian. “6 minutes bes. Anong gagawin ko?!”

 

“Nako bes amoy usok ka!! Yung hininga mo okay ba? Hindi amoy bawang o sibuyas? Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bibig at inamoy niya ang kanyang hininga. Sumimangot at tumango si Kyungsoo. Dali daling binuksan ni Baekhyun ang leather backpack sa tabi niya at nilabas ang pabango at dental mist niya. “Buti nalang prepared ako!” Inabot niya ang mga ito kay Kyungsoo at agad agad niya itong nilagay sa kanyang sarili.

 

“Thanks bes. I owe you one. Libre ko na ‘tong samgyupsal na ‘to.” Pagkadating ng bill ay agad agad niyang inilagay ang kanyang debit card at inabot sa waitress. “Pero bes ano gagawin ko? Huhu.” Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo. In 4 minutes makakasama niya ang man of his dreams, ang lalaking pinagpapantasiyahan ng lola niyo.

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun na abot hanggang tainga. “Galingan mo, Kyungsoo. Subo agad ganern charot!” Gumawa ng slurping sounds si Baekhyun gamit ang kanyang dila para asarin ang kanyang kaibigan. Tumawa si Kyungsoo ngunit halatang kinakabahan siya.

 

“Baekhyun naman eh! Seryoso na kasi!” Naaasar na sinagot ni Kyungsoo. Tiningnan niya muli ang kanyang phone. 2 minutes. “Shet malapit na siya.” Tumayo na siya at kinuha ang kanyang bag. “T-tara na abangan na natin siya sa labas.”

 

Hindi mapigilang ngumiti ni Baekhyun. “Ay… Excited si bakla!” Tumayo na rin siya at sabay silang lumabas ng restaurant ni Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, go with the flow lang. Huwag ka masyadong kabahan. Lumandi ka na parang wala ng bukas!” Tinapik niya ang balikat ng kanyang kaibigan para mawalan ito ng kaba. Tumunog muli ang cellphone ni Baekhyun at tiningnan niya ang text. “Malapit na rin si Chanyeol. Mukhang sabay tayong magde-dessert.” Biro niya.

 

“Gaga ka talaga.” Huminga si Kyungsoo ng malalim at tiningnan niya ang kanyang phone. “1 minute.” Inayos niya ang kanyang buhok at sinigurado niyang hindi siya amoy usok, bawang at sibuyas.

 

Naunang dumating si Chanyeol. Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Kyungsoo. “Mauna na ako ha? Goodluck besh. Use protection. Yugyugan na!” Ngumisi si Baekhyun at sumakay na sa sasakyan ng kanyang kasintahan.

 

Tumunog ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo. Arriving now ang nakalagay sa Uber. Tiningnan niya sa app kung ano ang sasakyan ni Jongin. Black Dodge Challenger. Yayamanin. Nakita niyang may Challenger na papalapit sa restaurant na may plate number ng sasakyan ni Jongin.

 

 

 

‘Eto na mga mamsh…

 

 

 

Pumarada sa harapan niya ang fortuner ni Jongin. Dahan dahang binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan ng kotse. Siyempre sa harap siya uupo kasi malandi siya charot. It’s now or never mga beshies.

 

 

 

_Shet mars!!_

 

 

 

Ang bango ni Jongin. Nakaka-turn on yung amoy niya. Ang batak pa niya. Puputok na ang fitted maroon shirt na suot suot niya sa laki ng muscles niya. Naka-gray sweat shorts pa siya at medyo kita ang outline ng titi niya. Isama mo pa ang black undercut hair niya na nakakadagdag sa ka-gwapuhan ni Jongin. Kung tao ang diyos ‘eto siguro siya.

 

 

 

_Ang laki bes!! Shet talaga ang yummy!!_

 

 

 

Pagkaupo niya ay nginitian siya ni Jongin. Halos maihi si Kyungsoo sa kilig. “Kyungsoo, right? You look familiar.”

 

Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan at inayos ang seat belt. “Ah y-yes… We work in the same company kasi haha” Ngumiti rin siya pero may halong kaba. Agad agad niyang tinext si Baekhyun.

 

 

 

“TANGINA MARS ANG BANGO NIYA ANG SARAP NIYA LAHAT NA NASA KANYA”

 

 

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo kung nakita ni Jongin ang text niya sa kanyang kaibigan pero nakatingin ito sa kalsada at dahan dahang nagda-drive, nakangiti. _Hala bakit siya nakangiti? Nakita niya kaya yung text ko?_

 

 

“Ah really? Small world.” Sagot ni Jongin. Nakakatunaw ang tingin niya. Nagsisimula ng maging mainit ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Ang lakas ng aircon ng sasakyan ngunit tila 100 degrees ang nararamdaman niya.

 

_No. BIG world_. Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili habang nakatingin sa malaking alaga ni Jongin.

 

“Hindi ko alam na nagda-drive ka pala for Uber.” Nahihiya niyang sinabi kay Jongin. Kinamot niya ang batok niya at pinilit niyang ngumiti na walang kaba.

 

Nagsimula nang magmaneho si Jongin. “Ah, oo. Pa-minsan minsan lang. Ang saya lang kasi nung feeling na makisalamuha sa ibang tao. Makakakilala ka ng iba’t ibang tao sa Uber. I gained a lot of new friends through Uber haha.”

 

Tumunog ang phone ni Kyungsoo. Nagreply agad si Baekhyun.

 

 

 

“TANGINA NAMAN NETO EH HINIHIMAS KO NA YUNG TITE NI YEOL EH WAG KA NA NGA MAGREPLY. CHOS. SUBO LANG NG SUBO!”

 

 

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa text ng kanyang kaibigan. Sinara na niya ang phone niya at nilagay ito sa kanyang bulsa. Napansin niya na traffic sa dinadaanan nila ni Jongin.

 

“Mukhang magiging matagal ang biyahe natin.” Binuksan ni Jongin ang radio ng sasakyan. “HR Department ka diba? Interview me naman kunwari applicant ako haha. Let’s get to know each other habang traffic since same company lang naman tayo hehe.”

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo at tumawa ng marahan. “O-okay sige. Let’s start sa pinakagasgas na tanong – Tell me something about yourself.”

 

Kinamot ni Jongin ang batok niya, clinear ang throat at nagsimulang magsalita. “I am Jongin Kim. I am a Marketing Management graduate from the University of Santo Tomas and...” Nakangiti si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, he is making sure na mag-eye contact silang dalawa. Napansin niyang tense si Kyungsoo kaya he leaned forward slightly.

 

“…My cock is eight inches long,” bulong ni Jongin.

 

 

 

_Putangina._

 

 

 

Namula si at napa-tunganga si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. “H-ha?”

 

Tumawa si Jongin. “Nagbibiro lang ako hahaha. Ang tense mo kasi masyado eh. Loosen up!”

 

“Ah… hahaha.” Pinagpawisan ang batok ni Kyungsoo. “S-Sige ‘eto nalang. What are your strengths?” Pinipilit ni Kyungsoo maging seryoso ngunit hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti. Si Jongin kasi eh.

 

Tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Makamandag ang mga titig ni Jongin. Nilabas ni Jongin ang dila niya at ni-lick niya ang lips niya sabay kagat sa labi. “I can last up to ten rounds.”

 

Lalong namula at Nanghina ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo. Napalunok siya sa mga sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi niya inakalang sasabihin ni Jongin ‘yon. Pinagpawisan siya sa biro ni Jongin. Ten rounds. Ten fucking rounds. Sasabog ang non-existent matres niya kay Jongin.

 

Lumingon sa kanya ang gwapong Uber driver at nagsmirk siya. “Mainit ba? Bakit pinapawisan ka na ata?” Nilakasan ni Jongin ang aircon ng sasakyan at tiningnan niya muli si Kyungsoo. Ngumiti siya at binasa niya ang kanyang mga labi.

 

Napatunganga si Kyungsoo sa kanyang nakita. _Bakit ganyan si Jongin tangina. Bakit kailangang dilaan yung labi_. Umiling si Kyungsoo. “H-hindi naman mainit haha…”

 

“Hmm okay. If you say so pero bakit parang awkward mo kumilos? Nahihiya ka ba? Huwag ka mahiya sakin. Office mates naman tayo eh, hehe.” Nakangiting sinabi ni Jongin. Pinatay niya ang radio ng sasakyan. Kinagat niya ang kanyang mga labi. “Do you mind if we take another route para maiwasan ang traffic? Bago pa man sumagot si Kyungsoo ay lumiko na ang sasakyan at dumaan sila sa madilim na kalsada.

 

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo. _Bet din ba niya ako? Gaga, huwag kang potassium_. Tiningnan niya ang phone ni Jongin. Mali ang dinadaanan nila. “Excuse me, mali ata ang dinadaanan natin?” Hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kanyang seatbelt.

 

Itinabi ni Jongin ang sasakyan at tumigil sa pagdrive. “Hindi ka naman siguro dense ‘no?” Biro niya, nakangiti. Dahan dahan niyang nilapit ang kanyang mukha sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at inilapat niya ang kanyang kaliwang kamay sa bintana ng passenger’s seat.

 

_Totoo ba ‘tong nangyayari? Hindi naman ako nananaginip diba?_ Ilang beses siyang kumurap. _TOTOO NGA._

 

“Sabi mo hindi mainit. Gusto mong painitin natin?” Ang lagkit ng tingin ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Mainit ang hininga niya sa labi ni Kyungsoo. “Shit, Kyungsoo. Ang cute mo.” Pinindot niya ang seatbelt button ng upuan ni Kyungsoo at dali daling natanggal ang seatbelt sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Unti-unting nilapit ni Jongin ang kanyang mga labi sa hugis pusong labi ni Kyungsoo ngunit bago pa man niya mahalikan si Kyungsoo ay tinulak siya nito papalayo.

 

“Teka lang. May gusto ka sakin? Don’t get me wrong. I like you too. I think you’re hot and I’ve been wanting to suck your dick ever since I met you – “ Napatigil si Kyungsoo at bigla siyang namula. “I’ve said too much haven’t I?”

 

Ngumiti si Jongin at tumango ito. “Yes, I like you. Nahihiya lang akong i-approach ka kasi mukha kang seryoso palagi. But now…” Kinagat ni Jongin ang kanyang labi at muling binasa ang mga ito gamit ang kanyang dila. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at dahan dahan niyang ipinatong ito sa kanyang shorts.

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang matigas na titi ni Jongin. _PUTANGINA. ANG LAKI. OH. MY. GOD. BAKIT MAY ANACONDA SA ILALIM NG SHORTS MO_. Tumibok ng mabilis ang kanyang puso. _DIS IZ IT MGA MAMSH_.

 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at inilapit niya ito sa kanyang mukha. “Can I kiss you?” Tanong ni Jongin. Tumango si Kyungsoo at pinagdikit nila ang kanilang mga labi. Ang lambot ng mga labi ni Jongin. Maya maya ay binuksan na ni Jongin ang kanyang bibig at inilabas ang kanyang dila at sinalubong ito ng dila ni Kyungsoo. Habang naghahalikan sila ay hinihimas-himas na ni Kyungsoo ang matigas na titi ni Jongin. Hindi napigilan ni Jongin na umungol ng mahina. “Fuck, Kyungsoo. Chupain mo na ‘ko.”

 

Inayos kaagad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pagkakapwesto. Sinubsob niya ang mukha niya sa crotch ni Jongin at dinlaan ang outline ng malaking tite ng binata. Pagkatapos ay agad agad niyang tinanggal ang shorts ni Jongin.

 

BULAGA! Lo and behold nakita na niya ang nagagalit na tite ni Jongin. Nakakabulag. Nakakatakam. Napakalaki. Walang undearwear na suot si Jongin and that made Kyungsoo more horny. Beshies semi-shaved pa ang pubes. Ang linis tingnan. Ang sarap kainin.

 

Bago niya chupain si Jongin ay hinalikan niya muna ito simula sa ulo hanggang sa testicles nito. Shet. Ang bango. Langhap sarap. Mas mabango sa chickenjoy ang tite ni Jongin. Dinilaan niya ang naglalakihang tite ni Jongin mula itlog hanggang ulo.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Hindi mapigilang umungol ni Jongin. Pinaikot-ikot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang dila sa ulo ng titi at hinigop niya ito.

 

“Shit…”

 

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at itinulak niya ang mukha nito pababa. Buong buo niyang tinanggap ang tite ni Jongin sa kanyang bunganga. Sa simula ay mabagal muna ang galaw ni Kyungsoo. Pinaparamdam niya kay Jongin kung gaano kainit at kasarap ang kanyang bibig. Habang tumatagal ay pabilis nang pabilis ang  pagchupa ni Kyungsoo. Paminsan-minsan ay tumitigil siya sa ulo ng tite ni Jongin para dilaan ang butas nito, ang shaft and then isusubo niya ulit.

 

“Ahh… fuck… you’re so good.”

 

Tinigil ni Kyungsoo ang pagsuck kay Jongin at tumingala siya sa binata. “This is actually my first time.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang jinajakol ang titi ni Jongin pataas at pababa.

 

Nagulat si Jongin. Hindi niya inaakalang first time ni Kyungsoong magbigay ng blowjob dahil ang galing niya. Nagsmirk si Jongin. “You were born to suck my cock.” 

 

Hinawakan niya muli ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at sinubsob sa kanyang tite. “’Wag kang titigil.” Muling dinilaan ni Kyungsoo ang kumikibot na titi niya. Basang basa na ito ng laway. Sinubo ni Kyungsoo ang kabuuan ng titi ni Jongin.

 

“Tangina… Shiiiit!” Binaon pa ni Jongin ang bunganga ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang ari. “Ang galing ng bibig mo, Kyungsoo...”

 

Tuloy sa pagchupa si Kyungsoo. Taas, baba, taas, baba. Sa bawat pagtaas at pagbaba ng kanyang bibig sa titi ni Jongin ay may kaakibat na ungol na inilalabas si Jongin. Siyempre hindi magpapatalo si Jongin. Dahan dahan niyang grinasp ang pwet ni Kyungsoo at tinampal ito. Pinisil pisil niya ito at nanggigigil siya sa malaking pwet ni Kyungsoo. “Puta, gusto na kitang kantutin.” Pinasok niya ang daliri niya sa pantalon ni Kyungsoo at hinipo niya ang butas ng binata. Hindi pa niya kayang ma-finger si Kyungsoo kasi nakasuot siya ng masikip na pants kaya hanggang doon lang muna. Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo at lalo siyang nalibugan. “Shit… ang sarap…”

 

Biglang may pumasok na ideya sa kanyang isipan. Inayos niya ang kambyo ng sasakyan at muli siyang nagdrive, this time sinusundan na niya si Waze.

 

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa pagchupa. “Anong ginagawa mo?”

 

“Hinahatid ka sa bahay mo. Chupain mo lang ako. Baby don’t stop.” Naka-smirk na sagot ni Jongin. Punong puno ng libog ang mga mata niya. Gigil na gigl siya kay Kyungsoo.

 

Gora lang sa paghigop at pagsubo si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya tumitigil. Libog na libog na silang dalawa. Pareho silang pawisan kahit malakas ang aircon ng kotse. Habang tumatagal ay palakas ng palakas ang mga ungol ni Jongin. Sa sobrang sarap ng blowjob ay napatingala si Jongin, napakagat ng labi at napapikit. “Fuck!... Malapit na akong labasan.”

 

Lalong sinikipan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bibig at ginamit ang kanyang dila. Mas binilisan pa niya ang pagchupa kay Jongin. Pero paminsan minsan ay binabagalan niya para laruin ang ulo at butas ng tite ni Jongin. Sa bawat chupa ay napapahigpit ng kapit si Jongin sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Ginalaw na ni Jongin ang hips niya. Kinakantot na niya ang bunganga ni Kyungsoo. Handang handa na si Kyungsoo na madiligan. Hindi na kinaya ni Jongin ang sarap na nararamdaman niya.

 

 

 

“Shiiiit!-- Ahhh!!”

 

 

 

Napahigpit ang sabunot niya sa buhok ni Kyungsoo, pumikit at napakagat ng labi. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na may lumabas mula sa butas ng titi ni Jongin. Buong puso niyang nilunok ang tamod ni Jongin. Wala siyang sinayang. Bawat patak nito ay swinallow niya. Ang sarap ng katas ni Jongin. Ang tamis. Uminom siguro ng pineapple juice kaya ganito ang lasa ng tamod niya.

 

 

 

“You have arrived in your destination.” Wika ni Waze.

 

 

 

Tumingala si Kyungsoo, pinunasan niya ang kanyang bibig at tiningnan ang kanyang paligid. Nasa tabi na sila ng condo niya. Tininginan niya si Jongin. Naghihingalo ito, rinig na rinig niya ang hininga ng binata at nakapikit ito. Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Jongin.

 

“Ready ka na ba for Round Two?” Nakangisi niyang tinease si Jongin. Mainit ang hininga ni Jongin sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Minulat ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata. Hindi pa rin natatanggal ang kalibugan nito at tila gutom pa ito. Sinunggaban niya si Kyungsoo at pinagdikit nila ang kanilang mga labi.

 

“This time... kakantutin na kita.” Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi ni Kyungsoo at sinuot niya muli ang shorts niya.

 

Lumabas sila ng sasakyan at sabay na pumasok sa condo ni Kyungsoo. Siyempre kunwari demure silang dalawa habang naglalakad sa lobby pero pagkapasok nila sa elevator at pagkasara nito ay hindi na nila napigilan ang kanilang mga sarili. Agad agad na dinakma ni Jongin ang bilog at malaking pwet ni Kyungsoo. Pinin niya agad si Kyungsoo sa pader ng elevator at binayo niya ang likuran ni Kyungsoo sabay halik sa leeg nito.

 

“Puta ka… ang sarap sarap mo, Kyungsoo. Alam mo bang palagi akong nalilibugan sa tuwing nakikita kita sa office? Tangina ang sikip siguro ng butas mo…”

 

_Shet ang aggressive ni Jongin! FUCK me daddy! Babuyin mo ako!_

 

 

 

*Ting!*

 

 

 

Bumukas ang pintuan ng elevator. Tumigil agad si Jongin sa paghump at humiwalay kay Kyungsoo. May matandang couple na pumasok ng elevator at tiningnan silang dalawa. Awkward. Umubo si Jongin at lumunok siya. Muli siyang dumikit kay Kyungsoo. Hindi mapipigilan ng matatandang ‘to ang kalibugan ni Jongin Kim. Pinasok niya ang daliri niya sa pantalon ni Kyungsoo at tinapik ang butas nito. Siyempre hindi magpapatalo si Kyungsoo. Nilapat niya ang kamay niya sa malaking umbok sa shorts ni Jongin at hinamas himas niya ito. Siguro kung pwede lang, nagsex na sila sa harapan ng mga thunders na ‘to.

 

 

 

*Ting!*

 

 

 

Dumating na ang elevator sa floor ng condo unit ni Kyungsoo. Agad agad silang lumabas ng elevator pero bago sumara ang pinturan ay ngumiti si Jongin na parang demonyo sa dalawang matanda. Shookt si lola sa kawalang hiyaang ginawa nila Kyungsoo.

 

Panay ang paghigop at paghalik ni Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila sa corridor. Hindi niya mapigilang maghump sa bilog na bilog na pwet ni Kyungsoo. Kung anu-ano ng malilibog na mga bagay ang pumapasok sa kanyang isipan. Hindi na niya kaya. Kailangan na niyang kantutin si Kyungsoo or else mamatay siya.

 

“Shhh enebe. Huwag dito. Maghintay ka saglit nalang.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo, kinikilig.

 

Sa wakas nakarating na sila sa tapat ng unit niya. Nilabas kaagad niya ang susi sa condo at binuksan ang pintuan. Sumunod sa kanya si Jongin, napakalagkit ng tingin niya kay Kyungsoo. Para siyang tigre na handa ng lamunin ang kanyang biktima.

 

 Pagkasara ng pintuan ay agad agad hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo and he pinned him against the wall. “Shit, Kyungsoo. Hindi ko na mapipigilan ang sarili ko.” NIlapat niya ang kanyang mga labi niya sa labi ni Kyungsoo at dahan dahang tinanggal ang jacket nito. Gumanti naman si Kyungsoo at tinanggal din ang shirt ni Jongin.

 

Shet. ABS! Eight pack abs. Ang ganda ng katawan ni Jongin. Ang sarap! Winner na winner si Kyungsoo mga beshies. Uwian na may nanalo na.

 

Ngumiti si Jongin na parang demonyo at binuhat niya si Kyungsoo. _Tangina talaga mars. Sige lang Jongin, dominate me!_ Niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at hinawakan niya ang toned back ng binata. Hinalikan na rin niya ang leeg ni Jongin at nagtwitch ang tite sa loob ng pantalon niya nang narinig niya ang ungol ni Jongin. Pumasok sila sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo at binagsak ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kama. Gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo ‘yung ganitong feeling eh. “F-fuck me…”

 

Inabot ni Jongin ang butones ng pantalon ni Kyungsoo at inunbutton ito.. Mabilis niyang tinanggal ang pantalon sa legs ni Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang aggressive ni Jongin, nasama na ang underwear ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tigas na tigas na rin si Kyungsoo. Mas maliit ang tite ni Kyungsoo compared sa enormous dick ni Jongin pero considered malaki pa rin siya. Tatanggalin na sana ni Kyungsoo ang shirt niya ngunit pinatong ni Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay at hinalikan siya muli sabay punit sa shirt ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat si Kyungsoo.

 

“Pota favorite shirt ko ‘yon?”

 

“Manahimik ka.”

 

Dahan dahang pinadulas ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Sa braso muna and then sa nipples. Pinaglaruan niya ang kanang utong ni Kyungsoo at yung kabila naman ay dinidilaan at hinihigop ni Jongin. Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapaungol. Tumigil si Jongin ng saglit and Kyungsoo slightly whimpered. Ngumisi si Jongin.

 

Napaungol muli si Kyungsoo nang ulitin ni Jongin ang pagsuck and lick sa utong ni Kyungsoo. Mas lalo pa itong lumakas ng bigla siyang jinakol ni Jongin.

 

“Shit…”

 

Tumigil muli si Jongin at nilapitan ang tainga ni Kyungsoo. “You made me feel good so I’ll make you feel good.”

 

Hinalikan niya ang labi ni Kyungsoo, and then sa leeg, sa nipples, sa abs and finally yung ulo ng tite ni Kyungsoo. Dinilaan niya ang ulo ng tite ni Kyungsoo. Nagsimula siya sa butas tapos paikot-ikot sa ulo pababa sa shaft and then sa itlog.

 

Binuka ni Jongin ang legs ni Kyungsoo. Sa wakas, nakaharap na si Jongin sa masikip na butas ni Kyungsoo. Nilapit ni ang kanyang mukha rito at dinilaan ang butas ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Jongin did not stop. Binaon niya ang mukha niya sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Pinasok niya ang dila niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo trying to find the right spot.

 

“Tangina Jongin!”

 

Bingo. Nahanap na ni Jongin ang prostate ni Kyungsoo. Jinakol niya ang tite ni Kyungsoo habang niri-rim niya ang binata. Napapapikit si Kyungsoo sa sarap. Inarch na niya ang likod niya at nagcurl ang kanyang mga daliri. Tanging ang pag-ungol lang niya ang naririnig sa kwarto.

 

“S-shit Jongin. Malapit na ako.”

 

Tumigil si Jongin. “Hindi ka pa pwedeng labasan. Kakantutin pa kita.”

 

Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang maliit na drawer sa gilid ng kama. “Condom… Lube… Bilisan mo, puta.”

 

Ngumisi si Jongin at binukas ang drawer. Nakita niyang may isang bote ng lube at pack of condoms. “Prepared ka ah.” Biro ni Jongin.

 

“Shut up and just fuck me.”

 

Sumunod si Jongin. Dali dali niyang pinunit ang plastic, inilagay ang condom at naglagay ng lube sa matigas niyang tite. Jinakol niya ng saglit ang alaga niya para ma-distribute ng maayos ang lube at nang matapos ay hinawakan niya ang isang hita ni Kyungsoo at inangat ito, ang isang kamay naman niya ay gina-guide ang titi sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Just do it.”

 

Kinagat ni Jongin ang kanyang labi at dahan dahang ipinasok ang kanyang titi sa butas ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh shit! Ang laki… Ang sarap. Pota!” Napaungol si Kyungsoo at kasabay nito ay huminga siya ng malalim. Ready na siya.

 

Ngumisi si Jongin at sinimulan na niyang bumayo, dahan dahan muna para maka-adjust si Kyungsoo pero paunti-unti niyang binibilisan. Sa bawat pagbaon niya ng tite niya kay Kyungsoo ay nasusundan ito ng malakas na ungol ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ang sikip mo, puta!” Napapikit si Jongin sa sarap. Nagbend siya forward papalapit sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, hinaplos niya ang cheeks nito at hinalikan ang kanyang office mate.

 

Napayakap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin ng mahigpit at hinawakan niya ang toned arms nito. Palakas ng palakas ang mga ungol nilang dalawa at sa tuwing walang maririnig na mga moan ay naglalaplapan silang dalawa.

 

Inangat ni Jongin ang katawan ni Kyungsoo at binuhat niya ito papalapit sa pader ng kwarto. Nang dumikit ang likod ni Kyungsoo sa dingding ng silid ay lalo siyang nalibugan. Ang dami ng precum ang lumalabas sa kanyang tite.

 

This time, binilisan na ni Jongin ang pagkantot. Rough kung rough. Halong pain and pleasure na ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo pero siyempre nangingibabaw pa rin ang pleasure. Hindi niya mapigilan ang malalakas niyang mga ungol at lalong humigpit ang pagyakap niya kay Jongin.

 

“Ahh… Shit! Baka tayo marinig ng kapitbahay…”

 

“Wala akong pake.”

 

Tuloy sa pagthrust si Jongin, making sure he hits Kyungsoo’s prostate para mapaungol ito ng malakas. Minsan binabagalan niya ang paghampas para maramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang kabuuan ng tite niya.

 

“J-Jongin… I’m gonna cum!”

 

Niyakap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, binuhat niya at muling inihiga sa kama. Hindi tumitigil sa pagkantot si Jongin. Ang sikip at ang init ng pwet ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Fuck! Ako rin…”

 

“Let’s cum together…”

 

Tatlong malalakas at mabibilis na thrust lang ay nasa peak na silang dalawa. Jongin pulled out his dick and removed the condom.

 

 

 

“Shiiiiit! Fuck!”

 

 

 

Sabay silang nilabasan at nabudburan ng pinaghalo nilang tamod ang katawan ni Kyungsoo. Napahiga si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo, hinihingal.

 

_Shet. Jongin Kim fucked me._ Ngayon lang nagsink in kay Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari. Huminga siya ng malalim at tiningnan ang kanyang katabi. Nakangiti si Jongin sa kanya. Nagsex na sila at lahat pero namula at nahiya pa rin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. “Well…-“

 

Hinalikan siya ni Jongin. Iba yung kiss this time. Hindi full of libog. Ibang feelings ang naramdaman niya. Can this be love?

 

“Kyungsoo, may gusto sana akong itanong sa’yo.”

 

“A-ano ‘yon?”

 

 

 

“Pwede ba kitang ligawan?”


End file.
